This invention relates generally to cymbal stands, more particularly, it relates to a coupling device that permits a cymbal stand to clamp more angle-adjustable cymbals.
A conventional cymbal stand shown in FIG. 1 usually has an adjustable clamping seat at its center rod for holding and adjusting a cymbal.
However, a mono-tuned single cymbal is somewhat inadequate in a band for expressing different timbres, hence, a drummer is always found busy in locating a plurality of cymbals hung on cymbal stands disorderly surrounding drums to make his performance a complicated sweat.